The Tower
The Tower '''is an organisation established by Argent Mind 'on Day 2, being a project long in the pipeline. The Tower brings together heroes who have proved their worth in battle, arming with them with support from a med bay and a tech lab as well as bringing the heroes together to work in tandem. Origin In response to the first large scale attack on Marshal Maleficus on the city of Heartania with his army of morphs, Argent Mind (Alf Jones) finally revealed the project he had secretly kept in the pipeline with a proposition to the government. The Tower was proposed as a organisation to unify the major forces that kept Heartania safe; the heroes. After fighting alongside them the night before, Argent Mind had Grace Scotts (Starlass), Blake O'Crowley (The Knight) and Allyana Mellara (Dark Hawk) escorted to the top of The Tower Headquarters, a renovated skyscraper in the centre of Heartania. After proposing his plan to the three, they jumped at the idea of the team, and the primary squadron was born. Major Missions The Shadow Fixer The Squad's first mission came at a shock as their initial meeting was interrupted with reports of havoc at the mayor's big speech. Argent Mind, Starlass, The Knight and Dark Hawk rushed the scene where Dr Cooper, The Shadow Fixer began an attempt on the mayor's life. The mayor sustained multiple bullet wounds but was quickly pulled from the scene by Argent Mind, who - rather illegally - rushed him to The Tower's medical wing immediately. Starlass, The Knight and Dark Hawk then ran in pursuit of The Fixer, only for their numbers to be thinned out even more as The Knight recieved a surprise visit from the disembodied intelligence of his former enemy; Yowgmoth. Starlass and Dawk Hawk then reached The Fixer at the hospital, where Dr Cooper began to try and convince Starlass of the ''good ''of his ways. Not easily fooled, The Shadow Fixer is captured and reveals important information sending Starlass to the Heartania Inventors Convention to retrieve an advanced computer chip before it would fall into the hands of The Marshal and his morphs. Escape Though after the heist at the convention, Marshal Maleficus was somehow able to breach the walls of The Tower Headquarters and retrieve Dr Cooper, forging an alliance. Argent Mind - just returned from the Capital - attempted to pursue the two but was no match for The Marshal's forces. The Supreme Chancellor After the lengthy and tiring events of the City in Chaos Arc, Jonathan Kramer seamlessly elected himself as the new supreme ruler of Heartania with a ragtag group as his Inner Circle. After doing so, Kramer requested the company of two Tower heroes; Starlass and The Knight, as well as Fear - a wildcard (not to be confused with Wild Card). The three arrived together and were ''asked ''to help in the cleanup efforts of the previous day's destruction. Starlass was asked to attend a heist, during which The Inner Circle, Starlass and Felix Norwood would attempt to clear the name of Argent Mind. The Knight was then ''blackmailed ''into assisting with the neutralisation of The Easy City Rooks and The Wastelanders, rogue factions caught up in the events of the day prior, by Kramer offering to expunge The Knight's arrest at the hands of The Pursuer after he ''interfered with council operations ''by rescuing a crowd from death by The Pursuer's blade as a form of ''crowd control. Both accepted and prepared for their new missions, The Knight leaving immediately, accompanied by no other than The Pursuer himself. Category:Faction